Love&Loss
by Klaanvdia
Summary: They meet, they become rivals, they become friends, they fall for each other. A cliche romance is what Ichigo and Grimmjow have, but then insecurities start getting in the way and mistakes are made. Not every love story has a happy ending and maybe theirs is one of those.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back and with a new Grimm/Ichi fanfic! I can not get enough of these two, they're so hot together. I actually finished this in September, but wanted to get a little ahead before I started posting. I can't believe how long it takes me to finish a chapter. I hope you all enjoy chapter one of Love&Loss!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Bleach. The characters belong to Tite Kubo, the wonderful artist who created them and made them so frickin' hot we just had to put them together in erotic/humorous/fluffy situations. If I did own Bleach, Grimmjow would be showing up a lot more and forcing Ichigo out of the closet and claiming his berry.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: (November)**

When Grimmjow was ten, his mom moved them to a new country away from his dad and the home he grew up in. his mom got a steady job that supported them just fine and they lived in a decent place. He had just begun to make friends when, for no reason at all, she packed them up and they left again. Grimmjow celebrated his eleventh birthday in an airport with his mother dozing on and off beside him.

So they settled again, but this time he didn't even bother making an acquaintance. Sure enough they moved almost a dozen more times before he turned seventeen.

His senior year they moved one more time, the last time, according to his mother. In reply to that, Grimmjow had only scoffed; he'd believe it when he saw it thank you very fucking much.

-Grimmjow-

The roar of the airplane overhead vibrated through everyone's bones as it took off over their heads. Most new flyers shook it off and some gained a few new fears. Others, though, the one's that had done it before, ignored it.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques did just that as he carried his mother's luggage to the taxi waiting patiently for him in front of the airport entrance. His mother was already in the backseat making a call to god-only-knew-who(and, maybe, also the cabbie); he put the purple bags next to his own black one's and settled in the back of the cab just when the snap of an ended call echoed in his ears.

Nina smiled at her son, a big fake one, that Grimmjow knew she had perfected years ago, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "You're going to love it here hun. I know I will." One last squeeze and her hand returned to her side.

He didn't' look at her as they were driven to their new 'home'. Houses blurred by without really being seen, nice suburban houses that eventually turned into housed attached together with no drive ways.

Finally they stopped in front of a small two story with the house number 105. The cabbie stayed in the cab and drove off as soon as the trunk was shut and his money in hand.

Grimmjow jumped up the two steps to the door, the screen was broken and a few cracks adorned the glass. The purple luggage was left in the living room and Grimmjow went out again to retrieve his own.

It was a nice day out, with only a few clouds spotted here and there. Cars drove by, trucks, cans, jeeps. It looked like a nice place, too bad they wouldn't be around long enough to enjoy it.

His mother was "oohing" and "ahhing" over the new shit they'd gotten with the house.

Grimmjow headed upstairs; it was a small hallway, about 8 to 10 feet; there were three bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor. He took the one across from the stairs, where he currently stood.

It was small, almost claustrophobic considering his big size; he could probably move down to the basement if he wanted, he supposed. But it's not like they were staying here, so what the heck.

Small, claustrophobic room it was.

His bags thumped on the floor; there was a twin bed in the corner, right under the window. He flopped down on it; his feet dangled off the end.

_Fuck._

There was a knock and Grimmjow gave his mother a blank stare as she cautiously entered the room. The woman smiled that smile that was practiced so well and asked, "How do you like the new house?"

"It's small." He said reluctantly, he didn't want to talk, he wanted to sleep. Nervousness entered her eyes, "Well, I've decided you can start school when the second semester comes around. Starting now would be too hard. I know it be for me."

Grimmjow didn't bother looking at her anymore, his eyes were closed, "I'm not you."

Nina nodded and put something that looked like the paper on addresser by the small closet, "Well, just eh same love."

She left.

Grimmjow kept his eyes shut and let the noise from under him lull him under. His mom always unpacked right away.

No idea why she did it, Grimmjow knew they would be gone again soon enough.

Pretty soon he was asleep; oblivious to everything that went on around him.

-Grimmjow-

Traffic was an unnecessary evil upon the earth; all it did was make your going a whole lot slower than it ought to be. People crossed the street to his right, but that's not where Grimmjow wanted to go. According to the ad in his hand the garage was right across on the next block.

The paper his mother had left him with had been the classified's, with one job circled.

Assistant Mechanic.

The sun shone down valiantly, fighting the chill that was in the air. The jacket he wore helped combat it too, of course, but the bright sun was much appreciated. It wasn't a busy city by any means; nothing like New York that was for sure. The light gave them the 'O.K.' to go and Grimmjow eagerly went.

He wasn't going to take the job at first, but then he remembered he needed money for college tuition. He had taken the paper and left after his nap, but now the traffic was giving him second thoughts. Probably should've taken a look at the time to avoid rush hour. Then again, he hadn't exactly been thinking straight.

The garage was at the end of the block, with a sign proclaiming it to be Coyote's Shop. When Grimmjow finally reached it the familiar scents and sounds washed over him; comforting him, like his mother never could. The smell of oil was hard to miss, with the garage door half open. The building wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

Grimmjow rapped his fist hard on the garage door a couple times and let himself in. Kesha's "We R Who We R" blasted through speakers he couldn't see. The inside of the shop in a pretty good sense of disarray; tools were on racks everywhere and the only light was from a few light bulbs shining down from the ceiling because of the dirty windows. Three vehicles crowded the small shop, leaving barely two feet of walking space in between each one. An office off to his right was surrounded by the type of windows that were made so others couldn't see through them properly. He had always hated those, though he could vaguely make out a blurred body at a desk.

There was a hunched figure working on a car furthest from him, a blue Honda. Long black hair held back in a low ponytail fell down the figure's back. Even hunched over, the person was very obviously tall and maybe anorexic. The teenager walked to the office door and knocked, "Hey, I'm here about the job." He opened the door and walked in.

Nobody answered.

There was someone in the office, but they weren't working like Grimmjow first thought. A man with shaggy brown hair was asleep on a desk littered with papers.

His eye twitched, why the hell was that man asleep on the desk? He needed to be interviewed to get this job and this guy was snoozing happily away. Grimmjow was just about to yell for the lazy ass the wake up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned and stared up.

"I wouldn't do that Blue." The tall man warned, "Starrk needs his afternoon nap." He gestured for Grimmjow to follow him.

With one last look to the dozing brunette he shut the door and headed to a few lounge chairs where the black haired giant sat.

Grimmjow remained standing.

"Sit Blue, it won't hurt ya to relax for your up and coming interview with the boss." The unknown man implored.

'Blue's' eyes twitched again; why did it seem like he was being mocked?

Grimmjow took the seat across from the man and took an offered beer as well. It was free booze, there was no way in hell he was turning that down.

When it was open and the liquid sliding down his throat, the man spoke again, "Name's Nnoitra Jiruga, I work here. If ya hadn't already guessed that." He hold out his hand, Grimmjow shook it. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, just moved here. Hoping to become an employee."

Nnoitra nodded and looked the bluenette over, "How long ya been into cars Blue?" The tall man smirked when 'Blue' glared at him. That nickname had better not become a habit.

"Yeah," the teen answered, "Took a course one summer and learnt the basics; rest is pretty much self-taught."

Grimmjow took another swig of his beer; Nnoitra was pretty cool, he could see himself being friends with this seven foot something giant.

Too bad he didn't plan on staying and making any. The nickname was a deal breaker anyway, it never would've worked out between them.

"The boss is pretty lazy; he'll probably hire ya on the spot. You're the first to answer the ad." He took a gulp oh his drink, "We put it in yesterday."

Grimmjow nodded, it all sounded very good, but there was one very important question to be answered; how was the pay?

Nnoitra looked behind him and smirked, "Good luck Blue."

Grimmjow turned and saw the boss stretching in the office or what he could see of him through the stupid windows. He got up and nodded to the giant, "Thanks for the beer man."

"Anytime Blue."

Really hated that nickname.

An hour later Grimmjow had a nine to five job during weekdays and a few hours on the weekend. At least something was going right.

The next two hours were spent exploring his new temporary residence for the time being. It wasn't a hard city to navigate. The streets weren't crowded with a thousand people at each corner and bursting with so many voices you couldn't hear yourself think. It was busy, but, again, not New York busy. He had lunch at a Pizza Hut and proceeded to people watch.

This seemed like the kind of place his mom would get bored of in 4 months, tops. She'd get a good job, make new friends that would adore her and snag a pore sap who would fall head over heels in love with her. Of course this would all be irrelevant and she would still get bored and pack them up again to go god-probably-didn't-know-where.

Grimmjow finished his (unhealthy and highly non-recommended) lunch and threw the box and pizza crusts away. Exiting the small fast-food joint he J-walked across the road to the other street; it was easy with rush hour over and everything.

He wondered which school his mom had signed him up for. Definitely a public school, he knew that for sure; maybe somewhere close to their temporary residence.

Contemplating all this and completely absorbed with his own thoughts, that was when he walked into-and fell over- someone.

He grunted in surprise and attempted to disentangle himself but that's what the other person had decided to do too.

A chin was hit, an eye poked, cried of pain rang out. Then hands grabbed him. "Get off of him you klutz!"

Grimmjow pushed the hands away, holding back a growl. He was not a klutz.

He got a good look at the guy he had run not a minute ago. The guys friend was helping him up, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She kept asking that over and over again. The kid's orange hair, was what Grimmjow noticed first. Orange, spiky, bright ass hair. Who the hell dyed their hair orange? Was he deranged? Stupid, Grimmjow suddenly decided, he had to be **stupid**.

"…stupid."

Two pairs of eyes shot to him, one pair of brown eyes stood out as they glared fiercely at him.

"What did you just say?" The one he had walked into asked.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, oops, last thing he needed was to get into trouble with some wannabe gangster that was… what? Five inched shorter than him?

But now that he was already involved…

"I said, what kind of stupid kid dyes his hair orange?" he smirked.

Fire blazed in the guy's eyes then; now the kid was angry.

"My hair isn't dyed you smurf-wannabe." The guy snarled.

Smurf-wannabe?

Grimmjow scowled and got right into the kids personal space, "Say that again," he growled threateningly. Yeah, he knew he was picking a fight, but he was cranky and had just moved. It was a tradition to get into a fight on the first day.

People were watching them now. Staring, almost humming with anticipation with what was to happen next. Obviously, they weren't going to stop a fight.

Just a little more incentive and fists would be flying. One, more, push. At the moment he opened his mouth to give it, the black headed tomboy interrupted.

She put a hand on the orangette's shoulder, "Come on, let's go. Don't waste your time with this guy Ich. He's not worth it."

What? Grimmjow watched in astonishment as they both walked way. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. He needed his fight.

The teen reached out to grab the kid and punch him into a fight, but something else caught his eye. In the alley, there were two thugs who had a girl cornered.

Grimmjow forgot about the orange-headed teen and pushed his way past the people that had gathered.

_These guys will do, _he thought and threw the first punch.

-Love&Loss-

"I love you."

Are the dreaded three words that echo through Ichigo Kurosaki's head after hearing one of his oldest friend's confess her long-time crush to him.

When Orihime had asked him to walk her home because she had something to talk to him bout, he did not expect this. Anything other than this; even a small confession of a crush she may have developed for him, but definitely not a proclamation of love.

That wasn't even on the list.

There wasn't even a list!

Why wasn't there a list?!

He needed a list!

Instead of allowing the panic that so obviously wanted to come out and exploded all over the room and on the nervous looking girl; who was looking anywhere but him and twiddling her thumbs. A blush had permanently taken residence on her face.

Ichigo coughed to clear his throat—which was trying to close up and give him death-by-suffocation as a present—and opened his mouth to reply.

Unfortunately (blessedly!) he was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Orihime jumped at the sudden noise and gave him an apologetic look before going to answer it.

Ichigo sagged in relief as soon as she turned her back and tried to calm his racing heart and get rid of the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look he was sure he was sporting. He tried to think fast while the girl was gone; how the hell was he supposed to respond to this? Nobody had ever confessed their love for him before.

Should he play dead?

_Yeah, sure Ichigo that would definitely solve everything, _he told himself. It sounded like a really good plan though, considering it was his only plan.

He could run. Tatsuki would kill him though. He could go to Yemen!

_Wow, _Ichigo thought, _that's a really dumb idea._

The Bermuda Triangle!

_Or you could just tell her how you don't reciprocate her feelings and make a clean break of it, _ Common Sense said.

Ichigo squashed it and locked it in his own Pandora's Box. Double locked it.

Soon Orihime was coming back, with Tatsuki, Ichigo noticed and he was feeling a bout of thankfulness that was threatening to turn him into Keigo. He refused to acknowledge the fear that accompanied that thought.

Tatsuki nodded at him, "Hey Ichigo, what you doing here?"

Before he could answer, not that he had anything to respond with, Orihime quickly interrupted, "I invited him over to try a new dish of mine I just came up with!" She was waving her arms wildly as she said it, "Yeah that's it! I'm going to go and make the dish right now!"

She rushed off and Tatsuki was left with a reply of "What?" on the tip of her tongue.

Ichigo leaned forward and put his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do? _What to do, what to do, what to do… _he repeated to himself, until someone tapped his elbow. Startled, the distressed boy looked up at one of his oldest friend, "What's wrong with Hime?" she asked quietly.

Tatsuki was a black-belt and Karate champion who was extremely overprotective of Orihime. The two girls went way back; they had history.

Ichigo could take her on, he knew that, but there was one small problem. He had never fought a Tatsuki in protect-her-hime mode.

_She's going to kill me, _he thought in horror, _she's going to break my bones and rip of my-_ Ichigo stopped himself, pale. He literally felt the blood drain his face.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Tatsuki asked and reached for the panicking teenager. He flinched away so violently he fell off the couch. The flower-printed couch Orihime's step-mom had bought.

Then he was rushing out of the living room and past Orihime to the front door. "Sorry Orihime, but I just remembered I have to help the old man with his store!"

Five seconds he was gone and jogging to his uncle's book store.

-Ichigo-

Zangetsu Kurosaki ran one of the largest independently run bookstores in the country. For as long as Ichigo could remember this bookstore has always been here. Which was probably why he had worked here every summer since he was fourteen. It was a refuge, the hangout his friends all went to. It was a hideout for when one of you friends confessed their undying love for you.

Ichigo stacked manga methodically, he had on an employee jacket he'd grabbed in the break room; there were always extra's. The new Blue Exorcist was in; he'd have to put a few aside for Renji and himself. The stacking was a slow process, with rearranging and a reading of a new chapter after every book that was put away. Trying to forget the inevitable of turning Orihime down. The orangette had turned girls down before and a few boys, but he never had to turn down a friend before. Renji didn't count; they had been curious and they both knew their friendship could survive it. Plus they had been younger and infinitely less experienced. Now they knew better.

Speaking of Renji, he was coming towards him at that moment with a bag of Doritos. Break time. Quickly he stacked the last three volumes and made for the break room; which, luckily enough, was right beside the manga section.

As soon as they were behind the closed door Renji gave the bag of chips, a soda and a kiss on the forehead. "So what's the problem? Asteroid hit the Dog House?" The Dog House was this fort they'd made back in fifth grade in the park and still a regular hang-out for them.

Ichigo shook his head and didn't look at him, but kept his head down. "Orihime…mhm," the rest was mumbled. Renji stared at his friend curiously, "Orihime… what?" Ichigo looked up though his bangs to stare at his friend. Renji was a 6'2'' teenage boy with fire engine red hair that he kept back in a spiky pony-tail. It made him look like a pineapple. Today he wore a hoodie and some ripped jeans. His bandanna matched his attire and held back loose hairs that were too short to be part of his hairstyle. They had been best friends forever it seemed.

They told each other everything.

With that in mind Ichigo straightened, looked the taller teen in the eye and just spit it out, "Orihime confessed her love to me and I have no idea how to turn her down."

Renji stopped chewing the handful of chips he'd stuffed in his mouth and just about dropped his coke. "Orihime had what now?" His expression seemed to say. The red head looked for any sign that his best friend was joking, but found none. "No kiddin'," he managed to mumble through the junk food.

Ichigo scowled and took his bag of chips from him, "Swallow Einstein," he ordered and Renji did.

And almost choked.

Renji knocked his chest and coughed violently; Ichigo swore and got behind him, then proceeded to save his idiot friends life.

Much later, when Renji was breathing normally and not in danger of dying (again), they both walked out the front doors of Getsuga Tensho and to the red heads truck. It was decided more than chips were needed for this discussion.

As they made their way to the nearest fast food joint Renji stole glances at his passenger, trying to figure something out. "So, how did it happen?"

Ichigo sighed and rested his head against the glass, it took him a while to answer, "Unexpectedly." That explanation would do for now, but not for long. After he got some grease, some sugar and a beer or two in him, he'd tell it; right now, it was too much.

So they got their bad-for-you food and large fuzzy soda's to wash it all down. Then drove to the apartment building Renji lived in with is parents. More often than not Ichigo was staying over there, sleeping on the couch. It was like a cycle, one year Renji would stay over constantly at Ichigo's and then the next year, Ichigo would practically live at Renji's. They even had a key to each other's houses.

The apartment was small, with two bedrooms and a living room only big enough for maybe six people.

The drapes were drawn so the whole of the apartment was only lit by a lamp by the couch, a.k.a Ichigo's bed. They loaded plastic plates with food and settled in with their drinks to discuss the 'incident' as Ichigo was now thinking of it. An incident Ichigo never wanted to go through again.

Renji's parents were both working late that day and wouldn't be bothering them.

After devouring half his plate, he finally felt ready to talk. "Okay," Renji stopped eating and gave the orangette his full attention, "It started off like this…" and Ichigo explained everything. From how she asked him to walk her home to when Tatsuki came and he ran off like a rabbit from a fox.

Renji nodded along through the whole thing, waiting patiently for him to finish. When he did, Renji could really only say one thing, "I can hardly believe she had the guts to do that." There was an enthusiastic nod in agreement and Ichigo quickly replied, "I know, when she invited me, I expected she was going to tell me she was moving or some such thing like that. Not… confess!"

Renji waited for his friend's mild panic attack to fade away before he attempted to comfort him, "It's not that bad…" Ichigo glared at him, "Okay, it's that bad."

It wasn't the end of the world or anything—even though it may have seemed like it—but to the orangette it was pretty damn bad. He had no frickin' idea how to handle this, with the added pressure of Tatsuki, there was really no **safe** way to handle this.

"You gotta admit Ichigo," Renji continued, "You could've handled the situation better."

"I am very aware of that Pineapple."

Patience left his best friend's eyes for a second and soon was replaced with tolerance. The man could handle anything Ichigo threw at him, but that nickname just rubbed him the wrong way. Renji had a problem being referred to as an edible thing. Then again so did Ichigo.

"But I guess you couldn't help it Strawberry."

…

"I mean you're just that stupid."

Let it be known that Renji Abarai led a full and happy life. He made friends, got (decently) good grades and loved fully and died quite tragically.

In the end all Ichigo could really do was be honest with Orihime. So, when he was walking home, with a bruise or two (or more), he got out his phone and sent the girl a message. It would be best to tell her as soon as possible, before she could get her hopes up too high and start assuming things.

Hopefully though, but he time all of it was over, they could still remain friends.

Ichigo stopped; all he had to do was wait for a reply. He looked up at the sky, scowling and sighed tiredly.

Sometimes, life really sucked.

-Love&Loss-

The bruises weren't that bad and there was barely any swelling thanks to the ice pack he had put to his when he had returned home. The bruise wasn't that big, it just formed a half crescent around his eye and was tender to the touch. It was pretty much the only casualty he'd suffered from his little tussle in the alley.

Gingerly, Grimmjow poked at it, a light ache was payment for his curiosity and he flinched a slightly. It would be gone soon enough. Hopefully Nina wouldn't comment on it, ask how he got it and stuff like that.

Sighing annoyingly, he quickly shut off the light and was in his room a second later. Work started in an hour, which was enough time to eat breakfast and the walk there. If he rushed.

Grimmjow jerked a black sweater on and quickly looked outside; there was hardly any snow, the sweater would do. That is until he bought a new winter coat, the other one was missing. Lost sometime during one of their moves. Patting his pockets to make sure the money was there for his lunch, he tried to remember if there was anything else he was forgetting. When the bluenette was reassured of that nothing was missing and everything was accounted for, he headed downstairs. Nina didn't look up when he passed by, but just continued to read the paper while clicking her nails against the table beside her coffee cup.

Very annoying sound.

"Where you going hun?" she asked absentmindedly.

Grimmjow only spared Nina a glance and muttered, "Work," before he grabbed an apple and rushed out. There was no point in dawdling.

The morning was cool and fairly quiet and the sun shone from behind a fluffy grey cloud that spoke of future rain. There was a woman out on her stops across the street enjoying a mug of coffee and a paperback.

He grimaced and started his journey to Coyote's; he wasn't much for reading. Just not his thing and never would be.

Soon the apple was gone it seemed sooner still that the shop came into view. Really, getting lost in thought was dangerous. Didn't help that the teen could never remember what he had been contemplating.

What he'd been expecting when he got there was two men hard at work on cars and possible barked orders to start laboring, but what he found instead was a co-worker sitting on the concrete, playing with a DS.

There was string, then an annoyed growl, a curse and then some repositioning of some long legs. Nnoitra didn't acknowledge him at all, too wrapped in his game to pay any attention to anyone.

Grimmjow glared , then abruptly nudged the giant's foot, "Hey!"

The man just grunted a quick, "What?" and continued playing what sounded an awful like Mario Kart.

"Where's the boss?"

"In his shop, sleeping."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Then why aren't ya knocking?"

"Bad consequences." Nnoitra patted the side-walk, "Relax Blue, just enjoy the mornin'." So far, the day had only gone a little bit as planned.

After a minute Grimmjow thought, _to hell with it, _and plopped down to wait for his new boss to wake up.

Time to settle into his new life.

* * *

**Oh my god, there was chapter one. I have been trying to get time to write this fic for almost two years and I can't believe it's finally becoming a reality. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it and if you did or even if you didn't and just have a few tidbits of CC, write your thoughts into the pretty white box down below and make my day! I would appreciate it very much, because let's face it, reviews are a story's lifeblood.**

**Expect next update to be in December(don't worry, it will be in December, I already got it written and everything. It's even on my calendar).  
**

**Yours truly,  
**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi faithful readers! Here is the next installment of Love&Loss, I hope you all enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that it wasn't out sooner, but I've been busy with my senior year of high school. You guys know how it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter one.**

* * *

**Chapter One: (December)**

Working on cars again was relaxing; it kept frazzled nerves calm and assured that his future held no fights. Or, well, fights he started. Nnoitra was still annoying and Starrk Coyote was pretty cool. The original impression he had on him yesterday wasn't completely accurate. Yesterday the man had been half asleep and far too eager to hire him; today he was… still half asleep and turning out to be a really cool boss.

Even if he seemed a little too trusting.

His first day went good, as long as you didn't count the first hour when he was forced to wait for his boss to wake up and let them in.

Even that hadn't been so bad.

The next few days were good too. Grimmjow settled into his new routine just fine; he never went anywhere other than work and the house. Nnoitra became more tolerable every day and his bosses sleeping habits ignored and were worked around. No fight made its way to him either, which was disappointing. Everything was becoming very mundane.

That is, until, a month later when he ran into a familiar teenager with orange hair and ultimately started his rivalry.

-Love&Loss-

Ichigo hated snow, cold and the flu. Winter was not his favorite season. His favorite season was fall, when everything was changing and the sun wasn't shining down trying to kill all of the earth's inhabitants. Not that he hated summer or spring, it's just that autumn was infinitely better than both of them. They had redeeming qualities and Ichigo enjoyed them. Winter was a different story; in fact, it was a whole other series.

So, taking all this into account, it was safe to say that trudging through the streets in ankle high white death (a.k.a snow), cold and miserable wasn't the highlight of his life.

School should be cancelled in the winter; that way he could sleep in till noon and munch on Yuzu's baking comfortably at night. All without the biting cold of Jack Frost.

But, alas, it was not to be; for one, nobody would sign that petition, it was too ingrained into every human's DNA that summer was for school vacation and two, he would get fat. He wasn't vain by any means, but anybody would have a problem with that.

The walk from school to home was only about half an hour, but it would've been a week to him. Finally the two story house hew so loved came into view and joy filled him.

"Finally."

When he walked in there was silence. No attack from an over excited—crazy—father or cheerful greeting from his younger sibling or less enthusiastic one from the other sister.

One quick look around showed most of the lights were shut off and a wrapped plate of food on the counter. There was a note beside the covered dish in Yuzu's handwriting. A quick read through and he was warming up his dinner in the microwave. His father had gotten them out of school early for an impromptu trip to the museum.

Isshin Kurosaki was insane.

Later, when he was settled in his room working on a paper for chemistry and munching on some chops with an episode of Big Bang Theory playing in the background, his phone beeped. A picture of a black tribal tattoo took up his screen.

Renji.

WANNA GO TO THE MOVIES?

Ichigo looked out his window.

IN THIS WEATHER?

There was absolutely no way; he loved his friend, but not that much. It beeped again.

YES, IN THIS WEATHER. COME ON ICHI LIVE A LITTLE.

NO BESIDES IT'S LATE.

SO? IT'S A WEEKEND, PLUS YOU'RE ALONE.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?

IM OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE.

CREEPER.

OPEN THE DOOR LOSER.

He was very tempted to just let the guy freeze. Renji knew he didn't like the cold, so why the hell was the red head outside asking for a movie date?

He was not caving in.

He was not walking to that door.

He was not letting that baboon in.

He was not—"Took you long enough slowpoke."

Life was not fair.

"Renji, what are you doing here?"

His friend stomped his feet and slammed the door shut. There was a snow blanket over him. Ichigo helped with his jacket, scowling unhappily. "Thanks man," Renji unwound his scarf and kicked off his shoes, "and I'm here because both of our families are away and I thought you could use the company."

"My family isn't-" The message light was blinking.

"Are you serious Ichigo? Look at the sky. It's black. Have you checked the time?"

The teen's voice was background music.

It was dark out and hours had passed since he'd gotten home. How had that happened? Ichigo shushed Renji and walked to the answering machine. The coat was draped over the couch carelessly and without fear of consequence.

He pressed play.

"You have, one, new message." The automated voice rang annoyingly, then his father's voice boomed out.

"Ichigo! My son! Our trip is going to take a bit longer than necessary!" Why was old goat-face yelling? There were familiar voices in the background.

"We ended up driving out of the city to visit some of my college friends! I'm sorry my son, but it seems you will be alone tonight! Good night! Remember Daddy loves you-augh! Karin no!"

The machine beeped.

Ichigo repressed a smile. His sister had probably hit their father over the head for being too loud. He loved his family, but wow, were they overwhelming.

"See, told you."

Renji was almost right behind him when the orangette turned. The taller boy hadn't come because he'd thought Ichigo would want the company at all. Ichigo knew this. Renji had come because he didn't like being alone in an empty house, any more than Ichigo liked storms.

His bed would be warmer with two bodies.

"Wanna watch Sahara?"

The smile he was rewarded with warmed him like the sun never could.

"I'll make the popcorn." Renji declared and rushed to do just that. Ichigo went to set up the movie, "Don't forget to bring up the drinks!" He shouted down.

"Don't worry about it Berry!"

There was a routine when Renji slept over. An action flick would be picked and agreed upon by both parties; then popcorn was made (three bags) and beverage brought out; then they would settle in Ichigo's bed, all dressed down in their pj bottoms and hit play. After the movie was done and depending on what time it was, they'd either get another movie and more popcorn or go to bed.

Tonight, it was the latter. It was only a weekend, but they were tired. So as soon as Sahara finished and the popcorn bowl discarded to the floor, Ichigo shut off the light and snuggled under his covers. Renji hated sleeping on the edge.

Quiet dominated the room. The only disturbance was the wind hitting his window now and again in mock anger.

He was half asleep when Renji finally decided to reach out for him. Ichigo's back was pulled against a warm hard chest. It didn't startle him awake; like the movie, this was routine. So, with everything done, the two friends drifted to sleep.

-Ichigo-

He was outside again.

When Ichigo had woken up that morning, curled into Renji's side and deliciously warm, he'd thought, _this is going to be a great day. _Unfortunately for him the morning had been deceiving. Renji—the Lord help his pour soul when Ichigo threw it to hell—had magically convinced him to go Christmas shopping with him early. Never again, Ichigo vowed, would he allow the redhead to lull him into a false sense of peace and security with his smile. It forced his guard to take a vacation in the Bahamas. It was fucking December for Christ sakes! He was not meant to be outside this time of year.

The light had yet to okay them to cross.

Renji had his arm around the Ichigo's shoulders but that didn't help one bit. Cold plus Ichigo equaled unhappy teenager.

He loved his best friend but as soon as he was warm, he was killing the guy, painfully. With a fork.

They hadn't even gotten anything yet.

Their friends were impossible to shop for. None of them really wanted anything, mostly. Rukia was easy. All she liked and wanted was anything Chappy the Bunny related. Orihime was a mystery; Tatsuki was a mystery. All their male friends just mostly shrugged off the holiday. The only one's easier to shop for other than Rukia, were themselves.

They'd been best friends forever. Ichigo could shop for Renji in his sleep.

The walking stickman lit up and everybody leapt into motion. Hopefully the next store would have something.

When they finally got into the building, Ichigo sighed loudly in relief and soaked up the heat that the building provided.

"It's not that bad Ichi."

If only looks could kill…

People drifted from store to store; chatting with their friends and lugging bags filled with clothes or other stuff with them.

Delicious smells form the food court drifted toward them, snagging the boy's attention.

Lunch, it was decided, would come first.

They had all day after all.

When they were both munching happily on their chosen food product from the chosen fast food joint. The fries were drenched in gravy and cheese making a wonderfully tasteful poutine and the pizza was thick with cheese and heaped with meat.

They were growing boys.

"You could always just resort to gift cards."

Renji looked appalled, he made a sound of disgust, "Why don't you just say outright that you have no Christmas spirit. Next thing you know, you're just going to say you asked the guys what they wanted!" Ichigo stopped chewing and looked away. There really wasn't anything to say to that.

"Oh my god! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Okay, he knew he did something bad but he wasn't interested in this holiday. Renji bordered on obsessive though, just a tad.

"Don't look at me like that." He demanded.

His friend only scowled, "Next year, I'm helping you buy **good** gifts."

Ichigo shrugged, "You're going to make me poor Ren."

"I would drive you to poverty **today**, but I have a feeling you're already there this year."

"Shut up loser."

Renji just laughed and finished off his lunch. The redhead slapped the table, "Come on! We…" Ichigo gave him a look, "**I **have to hit a lot of stored today." Ichigo shrugged, "I'll meet up with you later, I got to get the gift cards at the information desk."

His friend nodded then threw away his garbage and was off on his spree. _Maybe just a little more than obsessed, _he thought as he caught the start of his friend whistling Christmas tunes. Just a tad more than obsessed.

After taking care of his trash, he made his way to one particular store. There was no doubt in his mind that Renji was currently buying his presents. It was just a feeling. He walked up to the front desk and smiled at the woman standing behind it.

"Hi, I would like to order a book."

-Love&Loss-

Grimmjow snatched his jacket off the back of the chair and jerked it on. He had bought it at some hunting store last month; it wasn't pretty or the 'latest fashion' but he liked it and it kept him warm.

"See ya tomorrow boss!"

There was no reply, Grimmjow smirked and made his way to the door. When it was pulled open, cold air gently blew through. It was one of those warm winter days, when it was actually possible to go outside and not freeze to death. He was very thankful for that.

A quick look at his watch showed he had time to still stop at the store he needed to be at. The store he needed to go to was in a mall blocks away from his work. But he could make it; he knew what he wanted anyway.

Soon he was walking in the front doors and, not quite, rushing to HMV. There was this movie he had been intending on seeing for a while now, but had kept forgetting about it until now. The Hunger Games were supposed to be good; he hoped he wasn't wasting money buying it. Grimmjow wasn't one that was much for movies, but there was that occasional film that caught his attention.

The mall was crowded, not horribly so but enough to get on his nerves and make him mash his molars together to keep from growling. Keeping close to the wall, he gratefully entered the entrance of the store and took a moment to calm down.

Just get the movie and get out. That was the plan. Stick to the plan. Muttering about the plan Grimmjow grabbed the nearest copy of the movie he wanted and went to pay. The line-up, unfortunately, was long and required the customer to have patience.

Christmas music played over the mall speakers and everybody (almost everybody) wore something that was related to the holiday. Whether it be the traditional red and green colors or just the mascots of the season. Today, Starrk had even been dressed up (somewhat); the man had worn a brown knitted sweater with a reindeer adorning the front that his nice had made him. Supposedly his sister was one evil she-devil and made him wear it under threat of castration. At least, according to Grimmjow's very tall coworker.

At last, it was his turn and he paid the man behind the desk.

Part one, complete. Part two, commence.

Time to go home.

The mall closed at six during the weekend. Now, following tradition, the crowd would've been thinning out by now, considering it was half an hour to closing. But it was just as crowded as it had been when he'd first entered, granted, only twenty some minutes had passed. It still should have never been this crowded. When Grimmjow got outside it was dark and noticeably colder. The bluenette turned and began to walk back. The night was calm and quiet; couples walked hand in hand and traffic was light. Maybe… maybe he'd get a present for Nina this year.

He looked at the bag, _maybe if I don't like it she can have the movie._

Someone bumped into him harshly and the movie went flying from his hands. Grimmjow grunted when he landed on his ass.

"What the hell!" Two voices shouted angrily.

The words echoed into the night; the only real noise out there.

The teen's head snapped to the side to spot his assailant. The other boy was rubbing his shoulder and glaring at him, "Watch where you're going!"

Grimmjow bristled and pushed his way to his feet, "Watch where I'm going?!" he cried incredulously. When the other boy pushed his way back up too, Grimmjow shoved him. "You should watch where you're going! I mean you practically-"

A car whizzed by behind him and a noticeable crack echoed in him. His head whipped behind him to look for his bag.

It lay in a tire track, looking perfectly fine; he reached for it and ripped the plastic away that covered it and then yanked the cover off. He growled, more fucking plastic. When that was gone he opened it and his eyes widened in horror.

The disk was cracked in half.

He had just spent good money on this!

Angrily, he threw it down and turned to find who was responsible.

Nobody was there.

Grimmjow looked frantically around until he spotted his assailant. Ten long strides brought the blue headed teenager close enough that he could reach out and yank the boy back by his collar. The boy gasped and turned to glare at him, "What's your problem?!" he demanded.

Ignoring it, Grimmjow got in the smaller teens face, "You owe me for the DVD you broke,"

Shocked brown eyes stared at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

He held out his hand, palm up, "Thirty bucks."

A flame began to blaze in the other's eyes and he glared all the fiercer, "I don't owe you shit." Then turned and away.

He was not going anywhere.

Grimmjow dashed in front of him and shoved him back by his head. The toque the guy had been wearing went askew and ended up hiding half his face.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily, then reached up and yanked the knitted cap off. Orange hair fell over his forehead and stuck up at odd angles. The hair color gave Grimmjow pause for a second, a weird sense of de ja vu settling in, but then he remembered his anger.

Brown eyes sparked and glared at him so harshly, he should've fallen dead right there.

Repeating his earlier gesture of hand out, pam up, he said, "You made me break my new movie. You owe me thirty bucks."

The boy ignored him in favor of smoothing down the unkempt hair and putting the toque back on. Finally, after an eternity of the stupid orange head righting his jacket of non-existent messiness—all the while the bluenette's anger boiling—he finally received a reply.

In the form of the finger and a very calmly given, "Fuck off. I don't owe you anything."

The urge was there, begging to be let out. It had been so long since he hit anything. It would be so easy to just swing back and punch the punk so hard his grandparents felt it. He had to just give in and everything would be good.

Some other voice told him not to, to be the stronger man and walk away.

He was about to, but then the other guy knocked shoulders with him and the control snapped.

Grimmjow grabbed him and did what came so naturally to him, he punched.

-Love&Loss-

Ichigo's day hadn't been all that great. To start off with, his old man had been extra annoying that morning; it didn't his mood either that he had been up all night putting the finishing touched on his last school assignment before Christmas break. Then Renji had cancelled the plans they'd made today because his parents decided for an impromptu trip to visit some relatives out of the city. All his other friends were busy too, so he was all alone. When he finally got sick of his brooding, he had actually decided to go for a walk. This is how desperate he was. He had only been out an hour when he had met the icing on the cake. Blue icing to be exact.

The punch was unexpected and it hurt like hell! Ichigo's head rang a little, the guy was strong, and he shook it to clear it.

The second fist he saw coming and he dodged out of the way. Taking a few steps back he looked his opponent up and down. Definitely strong and definitely looking for a fight. Blue eyes blazed bright and held a little eagerness.

The fists came at him again. Backing up, he dodged and blocked, holding in an anger that was fuelsed by his annoyingness of the day's events.

He used his forearm to block, then twisted his wrist and grabbed the guys arm and snatched the collar of his jacket with his other hand. Ichigo yanked and smashed their heads together.

In retrospect it probably wasn't the smartest move, but instinct was instinct. He should've punched the jerk.

They stumbled away from each other, both reeling and knowing a headache would soon come. Ichigo resisted the urge to cover his head and glared at the blue eyes, blue haired stranger.

A group of friends stood off on the side watching them, waiting.

The bluenette moved and Ichigo tensed. But then all the other did was swipe some snow from his pants, muttered something about it not being worth it and walked off.

_What. The. Hell…_

Shocked, he couldn't move. Was he bipolar?

Ichigo opened his mouth as if to say something, then snapped it shut. Had that really just happened? A cold gust of wind suddenly blew in his face and he remembered he really hated the cold. He was shivering, had probably been all along, but was too busy brooding to notice.

Time to go home.

-Ichigo-

His phone went off when he was in the shower and washing shampoo from his hair. The song Prayer of a Refugee blasted from the tiny device and made its way down the hallway to the bathroom, through the door.

It barely played ten seconds before Ichigo came crashing in and lunged for it.

"Renji?!"

There was silence. Then, "Miss me much?" the other boy chuckled.

Ichigo scoffed and picked himself off the floor, "Who would miss you?"

Reni's laugh made him smile. He plopped down on his mattress and plucked a loose thread from the towel around his waist.

"So, what you call for pineapple head?"

There was more laughing and more smiling. "Can't a guy call his best friend just to say hi?"

"Not when he bailed on his best friend." There was teasing there, but also the annoyingness that had been building almost all day.

Renji went quiet on the other end.

_Shit, _Ichigo thought guiltily, _I have to get better at hiding it._

"Sorry Ichi." His best friend whispered.

Groaning Ichigo covered his eyes, "No, no, I'm sorry Ren. I've had a bad day."

Renji hummed in sympathy, "We're both sorry then. If it makes you feel any better I had a pretty sucky day too."

Ichigo's mouth twitched a bit form its frown, "Just a bit." he admitted.

A full smile bloomed when Renji laughed again.

"So what happened that made your day so horrible." A dog barked in the background. "Other than the obvious, of course."

Ichigo stayed quiet for a second, "I went for a walk and stayed out for close to three hours."

He got up and began to rifle through his drawers for boxers.

"I wasn't really paying attention on where I was going and bumped into this guy. He had bright blue hair believe it or not. He apparently had some kind of DVD and it broke when he fell. The guy tried to blame me for it."

"Fucker." Renji exclaimed.

"I was trying to walk away, but he doesn't let me and starts throwing punched."

"What the hell." The red head growled through the phone. A dog barked again, more insistent. "So I knocked out heads together."

His friend burst into a full laughing fit, "You're crazy!"

Ichigo laughed a bit himself, "He left afterwards."

"Good."

They talked for a while more than said their good-bye's. Ichigo fell into bed; quite a bit happier than he had been all day. Today hadn't been so bad, he decided. He settled into his covers; tomorrow was Monday and one of the last days of school, everything was looking up.

* * *

**There we go! I hoped you all enjoyed it and you can expect the next chapter to out sometime around... January 31. Maybe a few days before that. So now that all the reading is done for now, if you would all be so kind as to write your comments down in the white box below and maybe even some CC it would be welcomed. Happy Reading!  
**

**Yours truly,  
**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm cutting this a bit close, but I made my self-appointed deadline. Woohoo! Three times in a row, I'm getting better. I was actually going to post this as soon as I got home from school after my final, but I hadn't finished the typing last night because I was studying for Biology. Bleh! But, gratefully, wonderfully, amazingly, I am done all my sciences! Yay! In fact I'm only taking three classes next semester. Which means... more time to write! Enjoy the chapter peoples.**

**Disclaimer: check chapter one**

* * *

**Chapter Two: (January)**

Kesha's We R Who We R blasted from the radio, but went unheard by Grimmjow, who continued to work under the car. When he finally wheeled out, there was grease staining his face and the white bandana covering his hair could've been black. Starrk had given it to him soon after he started working for him and despite how many times it was washed; it kept its new color.

He got up and made his way to the sitting area, unbuttoning his jump-suit and letting the top of it fall half off. The black t-shirt he wore underneath had a rip around the collar. Plopping down in his seat, he reached over and twisted the radio's volume dial until Kesha could no longer be heard. Groaning quietly he rubbed the bridge of his nose then covered his eyes with his arm. The headache had been there since yesterday and it seemed like it was there to stay.

Suddenly an angry shout of, "Hey! What the hell happened to the music?!" banged out across the shop and made pain stab Grimmjow's temples. _Took the idiot long enough, _he thought, scowling.

Nnoitra came out of working on some truck to head over to him; the other man had his long black hair in a loose pony-tail. His jump-suit was half off too and the sleeves were tied together; most-likely so he couldn't trip on them.

"Blue, what the hell. Why'd you cut to radio off?" The tall man demanded angrily.

Grimmjow removes his arm from the rest of his jump-suit and glared up at his coworker, "Shut up Gilga. You can wait until my headache passes." He settled more deeply into his chair, "It won't kill ya."

Nnoitra scoffed, 'Go outside then, breathe in the fresh air. Isn't crap like that supposed to help? Go outside, meditate, and leave so I can turn radio back on."

"Fuck you, you can work without the radio."

"I don't want to." The man pressed on, carefully enunciating.

Grimmjow glared full force at the unhappy giant. He respected his coworker deep, deep, way deep down, but ninety-nine percent of the time he wanted to kill him. The point zero one percent that remained was divided between respect, friendship, disbelief and humor.

Times like now, he wanted to grab a screwdriver and stab it in the one eye Nnoitra could see out of.

Before he could do just that, Starrk poked his head out and called for him.

"Grimmjow, come."

Giving Nnoitra one more glare, he went and shut the door securely behind him. No sooner wa she gone that the music started back up; just this time not as loud.

First screwdriver he found…

His boss was sitting behind his desk with a calendar open in front of him. The man still looked sleepy, but aware enough to speak to him. There were two chairs in front of the cluttered desk; Grimmjow took the less broken one. It only had one rip and that was covered with duct tape.

The whole thing reminded him very much of when he would get called to the principal's office for getting into another fight. Which were all unjust, because he always was the one **defending** himself. Well, in school. Outside fights were another story; a very violent, bloody, bruising story.

Finally Starrk finished checking whatever he had been checking and gave his attention to his employee.

"You start school tomorrow right?"

Grimmjow started. He had forgotten about that; tomorrow classes started for him in his new high school that would probably only last two months. No matter what Nina said, he could never believe her.

They always moved.

"Yeah, I start." Was he going to get fired?

Starrk yawned, he whole body shaking, "We need to figure out what your hours are going to be."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked skeptically.

His boss only stared, lazily amused, "Do you want to work after school? Or during the weekends?"

_Oh, thank god, _he thought and nodded, "Yah, I can work after school."

"For how many hours?"

Everything was soon sorted out and decided and Grimmjow went back to work.

-Love&Loss-

"How do you think you did on the exams?"

Renji was laying down on Ichigo's bed, head turned to stare at him; waiting for the question to be answered. His hair was down and held out of his face with a bandana Ichigo had given him for his birthday. It was folded like a headband and decorated with fruit of all kinds. Ichigo flicked the pen in his hand between his fingers a few times, contemplating.

"I think," he got up and sat down on the edge of his mattress, leaning over, elbows on his knees, "I did better than you on my exams."

That earned him a pillow to the back of the head. Ichigo burst out laughing and covered his head as Renji began to pummel him. Ichigo turned and jumped at Renji, soon they were rolling on the floor trying to pin the other; demanding that one of them cry "uncle!"

"Like hell you did better than me! Who was it that always took those thirty minute breaks! Huh? Huh!" the tattooed man demanded, locking his friends arms behind his head.

Ichigo slipped out and lunged for the pillow, but got stopped short because of their tangled legs. "Well, who kept insisting we needed to go for walks and then lounge in the park drinking coffee for hours on end?"

Renji cackled, "I never heard you complaining strawberry!"

"You never complained either pineapple-head!"

"Say 'uncle!'"

"Never!"

A while later, after a tie had been declared and they lay on their backs, horizontal to each other, Renji lightly hit the other boy's stomach. "Okay, seriously, all jokes aside. How do you think you did on the test?"

"Seriously?"

The red head grunted.

"I—seriously—think I did great." Ichigo got up on his elbows and nudged hid best friend's head with his foot, "How do you think you did?"

Renji shrugged carelessly, "I think I passed."

"You think you passed." The other mocked, "Are you kidding me? That's all?"

Renji looked over at him with lidded eyes, "No joke Ichi. You have to remember I ain't no text book wiz like you or Chad."

"I'm not a text book wiz." Ichigo scoffed.

"You're something." Renji insisted.

"I'm not arguing about this. It's stupid." Ichigo held out his hands.

Renji took them and places his feet over the other boy's. The orangette heaved himself up, then pulled up Renji.

There really wasn't much to do; school started tomorrow so they couldn't exactly stay out late. They could've hung out with their friends but both of them just wanted to hang out with each other. The urge would just come over them sometimes, with no warning. One minute they would happily be laughing and joking with their other friends, then the next, pulling the other aside and asking if they wanted to go to the other's house.

Today had been on those days.

Settling on his bed, the two leaned against each other.

"You want to have lunch by the big tree tomorrow?"

"Sure." Renji mumbled.

_He is the most enthusiastic friend I have ever had, _Ichigo thought dryly.

A pile of manga was piled crookedly on his nightstand; his friend had been reading them over and over while Ichigo himself had been scribbling away in his notebook. Getting lost in words is what he did best. He reached out for one, but arms claimed his waist and drew him down to lie on the bed.

"Ren-"

"Sleep. Nap. Close your eyes." Came the tried demands.

It wasn't even four, but the universal known fact about Renji Abarai known was that he could fall asleep anywhere, anytime.

_Tomorrow calls for homework and teacher expectations._ Ichigo gently gripped the arm around his waist. He would let his friend sleep; there was nothing else to do. Besides, Ichigo was never bored when he was with Renji.

-Love&Loss-

Monday, January 31st called for sunny skies and slushy sidewalks. Snow was melting fast and in mounds under the heat of the star that had eight planets revolving around it. Cars drove carefully thought the streets, signaling when they turned and stopping at red lights, then racing to beat yellow ones. Except for the few rebels that didn't signal didn't signal and actually slowed down at the yellow lights.

Grimmjow didn't wait for the walking stickman just for a lag in the traffic before he raced across the busy street, ignoring the angry honks. It's not like he was going to be late for his first day at the new school. He had set his alarm and gotten ready in a reasonable amount of time. The teen was leaving nothing for fate though. Better to get there early, than late or not at all. Nina hadn't been there when he had woken up, gone he-didn't-care-where.

Morning's had to be his favorite time of the day. Everything was lazy and quiet and there were no worries permitting the air.

The only **real** worry at that time of day was what they would have for breakfast. His school's building loomed up ahead, looking harmless. Deceiving bastard.

It was like any other high school this one. The quad had a sitting area and trees were strategically placed around and a sidewalk led up to the front door. It was only two floors and brick, but painted a calm blue and dark green. A small chain link fence surrounded the entire area, setting it apart from everything else.

A bright color that might've been red caught his attention momentarily, but he dismissed it in favor of continuing his journey to the front doors.

He had to get his schedule.

-Grimmjow-

_Who, _Grimmjow thought, _in their right mind has math as a first class?_

If there was any way to ruin his favorite part of the day, it was to sit him in a desk with a math book and tell him to explain standard deviation.

You couldn't get expelled for egging the principal's car, right?

He had been in the principal's office for over an hour, mulling over classes and hearing the rules nad expectations of the school.

Teacher's expectations.

Principal's expectations.

They all wanted something from him.

Grimmjow wanted to tell them to al just shove their expectations up their ass! Because, he wasn't here for them, or anyone else; he was here for himself.

Lockers lined both sides of the hallway; number sixteen would belong to him. The combination was on a sticky note in his hand, 16-36-56.

After opening the lock twice and stuffing the one piece of paper in there and rushed to room 113, where Ms. Unohana was teaching Foundations 30; the newest math program apparently.

His shoes lightly echoed in the silent hallways, emphasizing the fact that he was the only one in them. Looking through the window above the doorknob, he saw a woman of average height with a black braid down to her waist and a kind face that any child would love. It just said, "Trust me". She wore a loose fitting, button up black shirt and white pants.

Appearances could be deceiving though.

He knocked and entered.

The classroom reflected the teacher very well; students worked away, already hip deep in assignments despite it being only the start of the semester.

Ms. Unohana smiled kindly at him, "You must be Grimmjow. Welcome to my class." She gestured to a unoccupied seat in the second row, "Please take a seat, we're just starting unit one."

Okay then, no introduction. That actually made him happy.

He took the desk and set up shop; a text already lay in front of him. Foundations of Mathematics 12. Getting out the necessities he looked over the first unit. It seemed easy enough. Jotting down the assignment and date, he got started.

-Love&Loss-

Renji was being transferred.

Early that morning, after Ichigo had finished getting ready, ate, walked to school and took his seat under the tree farthest from the entrance, he waited.

Waited some more.

Then waited a bit longer.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Ikkaku and the rest of the gang had already arrived, but… Renji wasn't there.

The bell rang and he had to be dragged inside. All through period one and two, then through three, he worried and steamed.

Where the hell was he?

Did something happen?

What was wrong with him, not phoning?

**Why** wasn't he phoning?

At lunch, he finally got his answer. Renji's song played and Ichigo practically flew to catch it before it stopped.

"Renji?!"

"Hey Ichi."

"Where the hell are you?!" he demanded.

Everybody was staring at him so he moved away. They were all on the roof eating their cafeteria bought food; Ichigo moved to the opposite corner.

"Sorry Ichi, but… my parents had a surprise for me." Renji sounded out of it, like that time when his parents told him he had been adopted.

"What kind of surprise? Renji, where the hell are you?"

This wasn't something Ichigo was going to like.

An audible gulp from the other end, "You know that place Rukia goes?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo was whispering now.

_Oh, fuck no, _Ichigo thought, going numb.

"I'm there now. My parents transferred me Ichigo."

Cue the world ending.

Renji was not only being transferred, but Renji Abarai, Ichigo's best friend since forever, who had been a constant in his life for the same amount of time, was being taken from him.

-Ichigo-

"_How they possibly think this could be good for you?!" _

That's the last question Ichigo had gotten to ask Renji before his parent shad made him hang up. He hadn't gotten an answer. Those fools were taking Renji away from him. Why? Renji was doing fine here. He got good grades, worked hard, had great friends. Who were all **here.** Well, there was Rukia, but that was only one!

Everybody else was here, including Ichigo. They were best friends for christ's sake; they grew up together, bathed together, fought bullies side by side and even took… okay, small moment of clarity, they couldn't tell Renji's parents **that.** Renji was staying and that was that. Even if he had to be kidnapped and held prisoner in Ichigo's own house!

Yuzu would probably through a fit though.

He stomped down the stairs, all these thoughts whirling around, yet fully knowing what he was doing, just knowing he had to do something. Only thing clear in his mind right then was that he had to get to Soul Academy, **now.**

Ichigo turned the next corner sharply and ran into another human being.

-Love&Loss-

Grimmjow held on to the railing for dear life; his side hurt from where something jabbed it and his foot ached from where it was trying to turn left without the rest of his body. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled out.

Seriously, what idiot was this clumsy?

His ass was practically on the stairs; he'd come too close to a broken arm. Or the very least sore head, maybe even a concussion.

"I am watching where I'm going! You're the blind one!"

Grimmjow felt old anger stir. He had been doing good with not getting into fights; there had been one a few months back where he almost clobbered an orange haired punk, but he walked. There were no guarantees he would walk now. Especially since the guy her looked like he wanted to fight him back.

Just when he'd hauled himself back up and was getting ready to verbally(physically if the guy persisted) tear his attacker apart, Grimmjow caught sight of the hair.

The guy looked up, scowling. In a blink his look changed to one of "what the hell?" comprehension. "Don't I-"

"You!" Grimmjow yelled accusingly.

Before he could say anymore the orangette mimicked him and yelled, "You're that smurf that ran into me!"

A deadly silence enveloped them, seconds passing with the two just pointing accusingly at each other. Tension made itself known quickly and in a snap movement returned to Grimmjow's frozen limbs. He reached down and jerked the punk up by his uniform; bringing them so close they breathed the same air.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow snarled.

If this guy didn't back down soon…

The guy scowled right back and gripped Grimmjow's wrists. The other had strength.

"I called you a smurf dipshit. Something wrong with your hearing? Or did all that dye in your hair kill your brain cells?" A mocking gleam came into his eye.

A tick developed above the taller boys eye. "Says you," he said quietly, "It's like a damn pumpkin on your head; why don't you pick a more likeable color next time."

Anger took over and the mocking gleam disappeared, "It's not dyed bastard."

Grimmjow smirked, "Whatever you say pumpkin."

With surprising strength the guy shoves him away. "Bug off smurf."

Grimmjow allowed him to rush off; he was supposed to be calming down this year. _One, _ Grimmjow thought, _two, three… _hypothetically speaking, by the time he got to ten ,he'd be calm. Before he got to five though, a few whispered words drifted to him.

"Damn PMSing smurf-bitch."

_Screw control, _Grimmjow turned and reached the orangette in two steps. He grabbed his color and swung. What the hell, it was never too early to get suspended from school.

-Love&Loss-

Bring in the infirmary wasn't an unfamiliar thing for Ichigo; growing up with hair like his, kids were bound to tease him. As he got older, the teasing escalated to bullying and in no time at all he was in regular fights. Apparently, thugs were very insulted when you had bright colored hair. Or maybe it was just him. Renji had only ever gotten bullied too because he hung out with him. Of course, his best friend would vehemently deny that and then punch him for even suggesting such a thing. Beautiful friendship.

The school's infirmary wasn't a very large room, but it was large enough to fit three cots and the nurses desk. Cabinets were built into the walls to hold all the supplies. The beds were comfy enough and allowed for sleep. They weren't like the hospital beds.

Every time Ichigo was in here, he rested on the one farthest form the door.

Unfortunately though, he didn't have that one this time. He was currently occupying the one closest to the door, because—lo and behold—the king of smurf's was in his.

After he'd been attacked by the other guy, Ichigo had obviously, defend himself. A staff member had passed by then, just when the fighting had begun to get real serious and pulled them apart. Though, not before Ichigo had given his opponent a good knee to the ribs and his opponent had gotten a good one on the teacher's jaw.

So, here they were, a cot apart and with an ice pack to an eye and cheek.

_I should've aimed for his throat._

King smurf was laying down, one arm over his eyes and a hand holding the ice pack to his battle wound. The guy was seriously nuts. Attacking him like that, so suddenly and the look in his eyes had seemed like they belonged to a psycho.

Ichigo had to get to Renji and his parents, but, of course, he had to run into this jerk before he'd even made it out of the school, because he was just **that** lucky.

The orangette's pocket began to buzz, immediately catching his attention. There was no guessing who it was(even if he couldn't hear the song—having turned it to vibrate upon entering the nurses office), he knew it was Renji.

His screen told him he had one new message.

MEET ME AT THE PARK AFTER SCHOOL

There was no debating the request.

I'LL BE THERE, DON'T WORRY REN

Ichigo waited a while, staring at the phone helplessly, but there was no reply.

He groaned helplessly.

"Girlfriend dump you Orange?"

_Just ignore him Ichigo, he is nothing._ _Just an oversized smurf that acts like a caveman. _ Talking to oneself was the first sign of insanity, Ichigo was sure he'd heard somewhere before.

It's because Renji wasn't here that Ichigo was finally losing it.

"What? No reply?" A mocking laugh accompanied the words, "Don't worry, anybody would feel bad getting dumped by text."

_He is not there, he is not there, he is not there…_

"Can't say I'm surprised though. I'd dump you."

Ichigo finally snapped, "I wouldn't waste my time on something as retarded as you."

An ominous pause followed that; Ichigo spared the other a glance and found him glaring with death in his eyes.

When the other just opened his mouth to retort , the nurse walked in.

"And how are my patients this fine day?"

"I'm fine." Two voices snapped in unison.

They glared at each other, then Ichigo continued speaking. "I'm fine, just a few bruises. Can I go now?"

The nurse, a nice enough man who insisted Ichigo call him by his first name(since they saw so much of each other), was kind enough and Ichigo like him. Hanatorou smiled obligingly, "Yes, you can, but the principal wants to both of you in his office."

Ichigo groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He drew up his knees to properly hide himself from the world.

A chuckle had him looking up and to the left to glare at the culprit.

It wasn't his fault; Ichigo didn't see why he had to stay too. They could just keep King smurf and send Ichigo himself home for the rest of the day.

They could keep the bluenette here for detention and for the rest of the month.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo snarled, "You have to go to."

The other just shook his head and continued with his annoying chuckle.

Deciding that he would ignore him, and **succeed** this time, Ichigo swung his legs over the side of his cot and got to his feet.

"Thank you Hanatorou-sensei."

Ichigo left, all the while ignoring the mocking look he felt from the other.

He walked purposely down the hall, knowing exactly where he was going. When a crossroad in the halls came, he turned let; the opposite direction from where the principal's office was found. Ichigo could always go see him tomorrow.

It was better to ask forgiveness than permission.

When he finally made it outside, he was surprised to find how much colder it had gotten. Even though it was only a day away from February, there was hardly any snow and it was warm enough they didn't have to wear their winter coats.

Being outside now though, he began to shiver.

Ichigo started with a jog; being careful to avoid the ice and not slip on the snow. It wouldn't take that long to get home. They used to live far from the school, but a few years back, when he began high school, his dad moved them closer. So it would be easier for his 'precious, beloved children' to go to and from school. The neighborhood was nice and the neighbors friendly enough. Ichigo enjoyed it there for the most part.

After he reached his house, he'd take the car and drive the whole way to the Academy( a tour hour drive) and talk Renji's parents out of taking him away to spend the rest of his senior year at a soul-sucking institution.

Easy peasy.

Sure, Ichigo had promised Renji he'd meet him at the park, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go and get him. They could walk and meet at the park together.

-Ichigo-

Soul Academy believed in focusing solely on the student and helping him or her reach their full potential in whatever field they wish to specialize in. the school is designed so the students can go above and beyond. Which is why it was hours away from any city and surrounded by an iron gate designed to keep things in. Only recently was it also designed to keep things out.

Ichigo never got the full details, but apparently they had to repaint, put in a new garden and reorganize the whole main office and half the library. Nobody noticed until August, when the teachers returned. It actually made the front page.

When Ichigo finally arrived, people were leaving, he hoped Renji wasn't one of them. The parking lot was still pretty full of cars. The families were probably still saying good-bye; Soul Academy didn't restart classes until tomorrow.

Ichigo entered a recently vacated spot and jumped out, not even bothering to shut off the engine or lock the doors. Only one thing was on his mind: find Renji.

He ran across the pavement, making a bee line for the office doors. The orangette still had no idea what he was going to say to his best friends parents. It probably wasn't a good idea to go in without a plan of attack, but he was kind of going on instinct here.

Then he saw Renji's fire red hair and he slowed down. The three of them came out together behind a man with a lawyer type smile and an expansive looking suit. Ichigo only spared the adults a second before his eyes locked on a very subdued looking red head.

Renji hid it well from his parents, but Ichigo could tell. His best friend was miserable.

The group began to walk his way, blissfully unaware of his presence. Until Renji looked up and got a good look.

"Ichigo!"

Everybody stopped and the parents could only stare, shocked, at the orangette's presence. The suit was just confused, looking between him and Renji questionably.

Silence only dominated them for a few seconds, then the red head smiled and seemed to sag in relief.

He smiled coyly, "Hey berry."

Tension that had been building up since lunch left him with his next exhale, "Hey back."

They smiled stupidly at each other; forgetting about everything and everyone. Renji's dad cleared his throat loudly, startling them both. A blush began to heat Ichigo's neck, slowly creeping its way up.

"Ichigo-san," _san? _ Ichigo though, forgetting about his embarrassment, _since when am I Ichigo-san? _Renji looked shocked too. The man continued, not noticing their looks or just ignoring them, "I didn't know you were here. What a surprise."

Ichigo didn't like his tone at all. It was neutral, almost crossing over the line to hostile.

"I didn't know either, " he replied quietly, "That is until Renji texted me asking for a ride home." The lie came easily. Ichigo did it often enough that he could be considered an expert. The only person he couldn't lie to was Renji, the one time he had tried to lie to him it had made him sick.

Renji's parents looked at their son, surprised, "Why would you do that son?"

Ichigo frowned, they were accusing him like some criminal. His mother looked almost scared.

_Weird._

Renji scowled, "He's my best friend Dad. Why wouldn't I call him?"

Renji's father wasn't a strong man, but he did surpass his son in height by a few inched and the man used that advantage now.

"We are going home to get you packed," he said calmly, "and then we are going you back here."

Renji stared his father in the eye, glaring, "I'm going with Ichigo."

He pushed passed the suit and his parents; heading for his friend. Before he got no more than afoot away though, his dad grabbed him. Ichigo tensed, but held back the urge to leap to Renji's defense. "I think you should come home with us son." The man ordered.

Renji jerked his arm out of his father's grasp and stomped away. When he passed Ichigo, he grabbed his arm and pulled the orangette along with him. "Take us home Ichi." Renji whispered.

Ichigo nodded wordlessly, following his friend without complaint. The grip on his wrist was very tight.

He looked back one last time and caught a glimpse of Renji's father glaring at him.

It seemed so backward; Renji's parents had never had a problem with him before, but now they were looking at him like he was the roof of all their problems. That kind of change just didn't happen overnight. The two friends got to the car soon enough. The red head released him and walked around to the passenger's side. Ichigo settled into his seat and shut his door, he ignored the slamming of Renji's door and locked his seatbelt. Renji was absolutely seething at that moment. Ichigo couldn't remember ever seeing his friend this angry.

Drive home, that's all he had to do. Drive home and to the park. Then they could talk about this and try to find a way out of it.

Renji was **not** moving away. He was **not** getting transferred.

That was simply all there was to it. Renji's folks were just experiencing a brief moment of insanity. They'd get over it.

-Love&Loss-

As punishment for getting into a fight, he was suspended for the entire week.

It was extreme, in Grimmjow's opinion. It was just one small fight. It wasn't like they had been re-enacting World War II. That would have involved bloodshed.

As it were, he only had a few bruises here and there. Nothing to worry about.

Ichigo Kurosaki, that was the other guy's name. He'd gotten it from the nurse after he orangette had left. He was fun to fight with and interesting. Three times he'd run into the guy and all three times they'd gotten closer to an all-out battle. It could be fun to mess with him more. Grimmjow needed a good distraction from the boringness that made up his life as of late.

He smirked, yeah, that could be fun.

"I'm home!" Grimmjow's mom called out and walked into the living room where her son was. When she spotted him she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

All she saw was bruises.

"What happened to you?!" Nina cried.

Grimmjow winced at the volume she had managed to pitch her voice; the woman was her own fire alarm. He shut off the television and shrugged, "Got into a fight."

"Oh, my poor baby." Tears collected in the corner of her eyes; she moved towards him with her hand outstretched. He pulled away before she could touch him.

"Don't worry about it."

Grimmjow maneuvered around her, making for the door and grabbing his jacket. "I gotta be at work soon."

Nina didn't say another word as he left.

The walk to work was uneventful and seemed to be over too soon. The good that he had been in over the fight and the discovery of a new victim for his anger disappearing in the blink of an eye.

When he arrived at the shop, Starrk and Nnoitra were taking a break drinking a beer—or in his bosses case, a coke. They didn't blink when they saw his bruises, but Nnoitra smirked. Grimmjow told Starrk that he was suspended and all the older man did was ask him if he wanted more hours that week.

Sitting down with them now, after what seemed like weeks, when in reality it was only one day, Grimmjow toasted himself.

_Here's to the best first day in history you fuck-up._

-Love&Loss-

According to Ichigo and Renji's parents, the two had met when they were almost three and in a well visited park. Ichigo had been playing in the sandbox, with a new red pail his mom had bought him, when an older kid had begun to bug him. The older kid had teased him, calling him a mama's boy and laughing; then the kid had taken the bucket. In Ichigo's two and half year old mind that was a horrible, devastating thing. He couldn't understand why someone would do that and had begun to cry. Renji, he was an idiot even back then, had showed up right then and tried his best to stand up for Ichigo. It hadn't worked that well, eventually their mothers came and rescued them from form the—in Renji's words—"mean, older kid." They quickly became best friends and essential to each other's lives.

Their mothers had tried to wean them from each other, after their kindergarten teacher had pointed out that their closeness could handicap them when they were older, but only managed to separate them successfully for a day, before one of them sneaked out and went to the other.

Their parents had learned their lesson a few months later though. The friendship was still new by then and they had been seeing each other every day. Renji's parents had decided to take him camping for a week. When they'd gotten on the road everything had been fine; their son was properly distracted with the cassette player they bought him earlier that month. The real problem had arisen when the sun had begun to set. When he had started asking when they would be going home. They told him, very kindly, that they weren't and were spending the week here. With how he looked at them after that was said, you'd think they said his puppy was dead. They also had no idea how to reply when their sweet little boy had asked why they hadn't brought his 'Ichi.' Of course, after that, everything just went downhill. For the first and last time in his life, Renji Abarai threw a tantrum. A full on, screaming, sobbing tantrum. In the end they went home and Renji spent the night at Ichigo's and stayed slued to his best friends side for a good week afterward.

Eventually they made friends other than each other and their parents breathed sighs of relief.

A lesson had been learned though, or so it had been thought.

Ichigo stood atop the eat swing, gently going back and forth as he watched his friend push the merry-go-ground with his feet while he lay on it. It had been like this since they'd gotten here not half an hour ago. Him, waiting for Renji to talk about it and Renji lost in thought.

It was all no messed up.

Why would Renji's parents do this? Why did they suddenly seem to hate him? He hadn't done anything to upset them. They were his second family.

Maybe they really did go insane…

Wouldn't that be fun to deal with?

The swings and merry-go-round squeaked loudly over the howling of the wind. It had gotten much colder since that morning and Ichigo was shivering almost uncontrollably in his jacket. Renji seemed unaffected; the bastard had a warm jacket.

Ichigo huffed angrily, enough was enough.

_He's had enough time to think._

Getting off the swing, he made his way to the sulking red head. He nudged the foot that wasn't pushing at the ground.

"Ren!"

Ichigo had every intention of knocking the sense back into his friend. Then, Renji looked up at him with this neutral look he'd never been given before and he lost the nerve fast.

"Yeah Ichigo?"

Ichigo? Why not Ichi?

Instead of saying what he'd originally planned to say, Ichigo stumbled and said the first thing that popped into his suddenly wiped mind.

"I'm cold. Give me the keys." He demanded and held out his hand.

Renji didn't answer, just stared at him blankly. It was very unnerving; Ichigo could always tell what his friend was feeling, what he was thinking, but right then he couldn't. There was nothing there. Ichigo scowled and pushed a sudden rush of fear down. If his friend wasn't ready to tell him, then fine, he would wait.

What if he's hiding something?

_Renji doesn't keep secrets from me._

There was doubt where there had never been doubt before though. Doubts that were whispering fiercely to him that Renji was hiding something.

All of it stopped running through his head, when, instead of keys, a hand dropped into his. He looked down at it in surprise, then Renji pulled him down between his legs.

"Hey!"

"Shush!" Renji whispered harshly.

Ichigo grumbled, but complied. His friend buried his cold face in Ichigo's neck, causing him to squeak. The orangette was wrapping a hug that involve all of Renji's limbs.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

A small sound escaped Renji that could've been a laugh, "You're the one with the keys."

_Oh._

A blush began to creep its way to his neck and Ichigo viciously willed it away—or tried to. Blushing was a very hard thing to control.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered.

There was no answer, Renji tightened his hold on Ichigo and sighed deeply.

"Ichigo…"

The teenager in question tensed at the tone. The way he had said it, it was like the one a mom used to tell you that your dog didn't run away, but had gotten run over by a car.

The fear came back.

"I think…"

They were best friends. They needed each other to survive. They had become blood brothers. Ichigo's heart picked up speed and he clenched his eyes shut against the next words.

"…that I should go."

Silence.

No forthcoming reply, no quick, outraged comeback. Just silence.

The cold went unnoticed, as far as Ichigo was concerned, it was no longer there. Renji hadn't moved, he only tightened his hold. Almost like he was afraid Ichigo would run.

"Why?" he said. It was the only word he could get through is suddenly dry throat.

Why… Why would he want to…

It was incomprehensible. They were **best**. Friends. They'd been together for almost their entire lives. They'd gone to the same daycare. After a few weeks of meeting each other that is. They went to the same schools.

"Because… It might be… might be good for us."

_No, it's not! _Ichigo thought fiercely. _You're lying to me, I can tell._

Renji's grip loosened.

"I'll walk home. I gotta pack."

Hesitantly, cautiously, almost like it was barely a second though, Renji gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

Then he did what he had promised never to do. Renji left Ichigo behind and never looked back.

* * *

**There we go, there was chapter three, hope you guys liked it. Now, if you would all just write your thoughts down and post them for my review collection I would mighty appreciate it. I write these stories for me and you guys. The readers. Happy Reading!**

**Yours truly,  
**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is late and for that I am extremely sorry. I have no excuse, I toiled all day to get this type on time. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm watching Boy Meets World as I typed this out and all I can think about is wonder, wonder and wonder some more, then burst into laughter. This chapter is a major turning point for the story. **

**Disclaimer: check chapter one**

* * *

Chapter Two: (February)

Nina was working a late shift today, according to her note on the fridge that Grimmjow found that morning. A twenty dollar bill was attached to it via a magnet. Grimmjow picketed the money and began his daily walk to The School. As he'd taken to naming it since he'd forgotten what it called. It wasn't important.

He'd order pizza when he got home.

Or maybe some chicken.

Or maybe he should be thinking about the test he had today.

He also needed to buy a new coat though, the one he had on now had rips. It didn't keep him warm enough.

Walking through the school entrance that day, he was shivering more than the day before and that meant one of two things. Either his coat was in more horrible condition than it had been before or it was colder out. Grimmjow wasn't really sure which.

It didn't really matter which though because he was in a bad mood either way. He was in a bad mood most days now and he had no idea why. He was in a bad mood most days now and he had no idea why. The only thing that brightened his day, that shed some light through the dark cloud hanging over his head, was when he teased Ichigo Kurosaki. Nothing made you feel better than when you made someone else feel worse.

So when he spotted a head of orange farther down the hallway when he was putting away his jacket in his locker, Grimmjow smirked.

Time to make himself feel better.

Grimmjow slammed his locker shut and went in the direction he'd last saw his prey.

He turned the corner and saw Ichigo head into the bathroom, he followed. There was on other person in the washroom and Grimmjow guessed Kurosaki was in one of the stalls. Drifting to the side, he waited. The other guy soon left, keeping his eyes on the floor and keeping as far from the blue haired menace as possible.

Eventually Kurosaki came out, oblivious to his unwanted visitor. Grimmjow smirked, "Hey Kurosaki."

The shorter teen jumped and whipped around. His body was tense, as if ready for a fight, it stayed like that when he spotted who it was and if it were possible, he became tenser.

Ichigo scowled, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Grimmjow shrugged casually, pushing himself from the wall, "Nothin Kurosaki nothin." His head tilted to the side a bit, "Why so hostile Kurosaki?"

Ichigo backed away a few steps with his hand trailing the sinks. Each step he took put him farther away from the door, his exit, Grimmjow noted smugly.

"Why such a dickhead Jeagerjaques?"

The smirk slid off and anger tried to rear its ugly head. A dangerous look began to make its way into his blue eyes.

The orangette smirked when he saw the taller teen's blunder.

Grimmjow took a few steps closer and Ichigo hastily stepped back.

Up closer to his prey now, the bluenette noticed the dark bags under the other's eyes. Kurosaki had been looking tired a lot lately, if he thought about it. Yesterday the other had even tried to walk away, that is before Grimmjow had called him a PMSing bitch and they'd almost got to fighting. The bell had rung though and his female friend had dragged him away.

A weird feeling came over him, it was very foreign and he didn't like it at all. Without really knowing why, Grimmjow turned around and left the bathroom and a bewildered orangette behind. Students started to rush past him as the bell rang through the halls. After a moment he copied them and made a beeline for Ms. Unohana's class and the math test.

His bad mood was back and almost twice as worse.

-Love&Loss-

Ichigo ignored the bell signaling the start of classes and leaned wearily on the sink.

That was too weird.

Ichigo's tormentor had just left of his own free will instead of the other way around; Ichigo always left first.

Putting the other out of his mind, Ichigo sighed tiredly and turned on the tap. The noise from the hall and turned on the tap. The noise from the hall was fading as students wandered to their classes.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he turned his face a little bit. The bags were darker than they were before.

Two weeks had passed already. Two weeks of ignoring Renji's texts and emails and calls. He was mad at him though. Ichigo couldn't help how he felt. Tatsuki and all his other friends were trying to convince him to speak to Renji, but Ichigo wouldn't budge. They didn't understand none of them did; well, Chad might understand a little, but not fully.

To be fair though, it wasn't like Renji was coming down and forcing a talk out of him.

Ironically, that hurt more.

There was a hole in Ichigo's heart that was slowly getting bigger with each passing day. His best friend's absence was like thorns in his skin. He hated it and every time he dwelled on it Ichigo began to reach for his cell. Each night, he fought with himself, over whether or not to phone Renji and apologize again and again. To beg for the other teen's forgiveness. Ichigo would just forget that Renji was keeping a secret from him.

Then the fact that Renji was keeping a **secret** from him would make itself known double time and he'd throw his phone in his desk drawer.

Ichigo had sworn to himself two weeks ago that he wouldn't talk to Renji until he told Ichigo the secret.

Splashing cold water on his face woke him up a bit and Ichigo did it a few more times.

Maybe he would just avoid his group of friends for a little while too. Just until Renji came to his sense and told him the truth.

With that decision made Ichigo felt a little lighter.

His heart still felt tight though and depression still loomed on the horizon.

It looked like sleep wasn't part of his future plans.

-Ichigo-

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. At lunch Ichigo hid out in the library. Lessons went in one ear and out the next, none seeming to stick long enough for the orangette to really know what they were about.

He was on auto-pilot, going where he needed to go when he needed to be there. When one of his friends tried to find him, he lost them. Jeagerjaques didn't pay him a thought the whole day.

Now, walking home, Ichigo found himself singing the element song to keep thought of Renji at bay.

_... and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium… and, and… _Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, _and I have no idea what else._

For the past few days, Ichigo had favored the long way home; preferring to be alone. When he got home, Yuzu would stare at him worriedly, Karin would give him The Stare and his dad would demand to know what was wrong. Of course when he yelled at the man to leave him alone, his dad would then cry and whine to the memorial picture of Ichigo's mom on the wall.

His dad was a creep.

Walking this way now, a bad feeling came over him, but he pushed it down along with everything else. That turned out to be a very bad thing to do.

Because in the next instant he was grabbed and shoved into an alley.

"What the hell!"

Ichigo hit the ground with his shoulder, the palm of his hand slammed down, lessening the blow slightly. The alley was wet and it seemed to be colder; and because they had taken him by surprise, he didn't react when the same hands lifted him up and shoved him harshly against the wall.

The air whooshed out of him, he coughed and gulped in some air.

Ichigo quickly took in the situation, there were eight of them and all had some sort of weapon on them. Most had metal bats and pipes, one even had a chain and another had a pocket knife.

Okay, he could safely say they weren't friends.

"Hello Kurosaki."

Ichigo could also safely assume they knew him.

"Hello?"

The hand holding him in place lightened, then shoved at him again. It hurt enough that Ichigo gasped a little. "Don't mock me Kurosaki." The one holding him snarled. "It's time you paid for what you did."

_What did I do? _He asked himself.

"Who are you?" He decided to ask instead.

Silence took them over.

Their leader sputtered, or who he assumed was the leader. It was hard to tell, they all looked equally stupid.

"You stupid bitch." Possible-Leader snarled.

Then he proved his stupidity by doing the worst thing he could've done; the asshole punched him.

Ichigo's frustration over the whole Renji thing came to surface with that hit and boiled over. _Oh, what the hell! _ He thought and shoved the asshole off him.

He could use a good fight.

"Come and get me asshole." Ichigo growled.

After a moment, the leader (was he?) gathered himself and gave his goons a signal. They all rushed him at once.

_I don't need Renji for this, _was his last thought before the punching started.

-Love&Loss-

Five hours of classes later and Grimmjow's had moved had only worsened. All day he had left Kurosaki alone, feeling unmistakably **worried** every time he caught a glimpse of orangette. He had a theory about what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

Grimmjow hadn't had a friend since about fourth grade. He had tried at first, but quickly he learned it was useless to do so if all they were going to do was leave in a few months. In fact, for almost as long as he's been in school, Grimmjow has gone out of his way to avoid making friends.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the only human being that he had willingly socialized with since he was nine. Teasing the guy these past few weeks had been the most fun he's had since… since he could remember. Which, in retrospect, was pretty dam pathetic.

He bit his thumb nail and continued to walk aimlessly, trusting his instincts to lead him where he needed to be.

"Hold him down!"

Grimmjow's first instinct was to ignore the noise and keep walking, but it sounded again. This time, the same voice yelling something about payback.

Well, it would only take a few minutes to check and then he could continue on his way.

The noises were coming from an alley on the other side of the street he guessed and waited for a lull in the traffic before racing across. When he got to the edge of the alley, he took a quick peek inside. Six thuggish looking brutes were ganging up on some poor fool. Two held the guys arms against the alley wall, effectively pinning the guy, while one punched and kicked at their captive, and yelled obsinities. The other was putting up a struggle, that was for sure, but he…

_Holy shit, _ Grimmjow stared in shock at the orange hair the thugs victim had.

Why the hell was Kurosaki letting these losers beat him?

Annoyance made itself known by way of a twitching eye. Grimmjow could beat these losers no problem and Kurosaki could hold his own against him.

Why the fuck was the guy losing?

Suddenly, he was very angry at the whole lot of them and he made a split second decision.

He would kick their asses, wait for Kurosaki to heal up, then Grimmjow would kick **his** ass.

Stepping so he was a clear figure in entrance, Grimmjow removed his hands from his pockets. Spreading his legs slightly he smirked.

"Hey!"

The beating stopped long enough for all of them to get a good look at him. The one that had been beating on Kurosaki stepped forward, Grimmjow assumed he was the leader. His attire was certainly out there, Grimmjow noted. The guys pants were past his ass and there were five too many piercings on his face.

This would be over quickly.

His smirk turned feral.

"What the fuck do you want assho-" the leader guy went flying backward; he landed a good few feet from where he used to be. He made a sound when he landed, but didn't get back up.

Grimmjow stood where their leader used to be, only giving all a second to try to figure out what the fuck was going on before the blue devil was moving again.

When Grimmjow fought, he preferred background music of some kind. It got his blood racing to have the beat of it and usually it wasn't a problem to have because he used to have an iPod. Last place Nina and him had occupied though, they'd been robbed. The iPod was lost and he'd been fighting to grunts and curses ever since.

Distantly he heard a struggle of some sort behind him. Grimmjow turned to check it out, but right then one of them got him with a punch. Quick as a snake, the bluenette grabbed the hand and twisted.

Not a minute later and Grimmjow tossed the last of them. Turning he got ready to finish the last two, but when he turned around, they were both unconscious. Staring in shock, the bluenette forgot he had actually been trying to save someone. That is, until someone cleared their throat, startling so much he jumped.

"Did I scare you?" A very familiar voice mocked.

Kurosaki was leaning against the wall, near the end of the alley. He was breathing heavily a little, the beating he took didn't seem to be registering, because of how relaxed he looked.

Who the hell looked that relaxed after a fight?!

_Wasn't really a fight though…_ he thought.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Like hell you can scare me Kurosaki."

No witty reply came forth after he said that and it worried him slightly.

Yes! He was man enough to admit he was worried about the fool. If only just a bit.

A sliver.

A tiny dots worth.

Fuck it, this was getting him nowhere!

Kurosaki was staring at him oddly, like when you saw something you didn't quite understand and desperately wanted.

The abrupt change in the others demeanor to him was enough to freak him out. Where was the hate? Where was the annoyance?

Grimmjow scowled an stomped his way to the exit. Now the bluenette was the one annoyed and that didn't sit well with him at all.

"Thanks Grimmjow."

_What did he just call me?_

Kurosaki shoved himself from the wall, barely managing to hide a wince of pain, and took a few steps toward him.

"Thanks for saving my ass."

An uncomfortable feeling invaded Grimmjow's being; this was a very unfamiliar situation. The heartfelt apology was completely out of character from how they were supposed to act towards each other. If he were to be completely honest it creeped him out.

So, because he was such amazingly uncomfortable standing there and feeling extremely awkward, all he did was grunt and walk away. Unfortunately for the bluenette though, Kurosaki began to follow him.

Grimmjow whipped around and glared, "Why the hell are you following me?!" he snarled.

Finally, a little annoyance crept into those brown eyes, "I'm a bruised, bloody mess," he raised his hands in a shrug, "I can't go home like this. Can I come back to yours with you and clean up? I'll be gone in a jiff."

Jiff? Who said jiff anymore?

Opening his mouth to answer with a big fat "No," Grimmjow was interrupted yet again.

"Please, you'll barely know I'm there."

Why the hell was Kurosaki acting so out of character?!

Caught off guard by what his classmate had just said, all he did was nod dumbly.

Kurosaki smiled—What the fuck?!—and inclined his head, "Thanks Grimmjow."

Okay, Kurosaki had to stop calling him that right now!

Turning, he began his original walk to his original destination he'd had in mind before the fight. Looking up though he caught sight of the street name and came to an ugly realization. This wasn't the way to work.

With great horror he came to another, uglier realization, he had no idea what street it was. Which meant one, very obvious fact.

He was lost.

_Shit._

-Grimmjow-

Unlike the last few days Grimmjow had been coming into work, everything was quiet. It was never quiet in the shop; somebody was always working on something. Kurosaki wasn't far behind him, but he wasn't too close either so he left the other alone. The whole way there neither said a word to the other or made any sort of sound.

Something weird was going on with the guy and Grimmjow wanted to get rid of him as soon as was humanly possible. Behind Kurosaki made a curious noise; suddenly very angry Grimmjow stopped and turned to give the guest a look. (Yes, Kurosaki was a guest, an unwelcome one, but a guest nonetheless.)

After only a few tensed seconds, the orangette spoke, "Is this where you live? Or are you breaking and entering here?" He asked it in sort of a teasing way and for good measure added a sheepish smile at the end.

Seriously, what was wrong with the guy?!

Kurosaki was acting nice to him.

That was just plain wrong.

The taller teenager scowled, "Work," he managed to get past his clenched teeth.

After a few more seconds—this time awkwardness lay over them—Kurosaki spoke again, "I thought we were-"

"Why would we?!" Grimmjow interrupted abruptly, "I know you. Plus, I gotta work."

Kurosaki raised his hands defensively and backed a step away, "Sorry."

Staring at each other, they just stood there; one waiting for something to happen and the to her waiting for an orange headed teenager to return to normal. When neither happened, Grimmjow felt some of his anger leave him as suddenly as it had come. He scoffed and quickly made his way to his boss's office.

Kurosaki stayed where he was.

Rooting around the messy room, the bluenette searched for the first aid kit he knew was in here. He found it in the bottom drawer of Starrk's desk, it was cracked and dirty, but it had what was needed.

Exiting the office, he looked at Kurosaki pointedly and gestured sharply to the couched and chairs.

"Sit down over there."

The orangette readily complied.

Girmmjow sat across from him and got to tending the others wounds.

Kurosaki's knuckles were bleeding from all the punched he had probably thrown before Grimmjow had arrived. Weirdly enough, he was l gad to see them, it meant the orangette had fought back. Which also meant there was still some normal left in Kurosaki. Ever since he'd first encountered the other, Grimmjow had sensed a fire in him. The will t fight, if you were being cliché about it. It was part of the reason why he'd loved teasing Kurosaki so much; nothing the bluenette had ever fazed him. Unfortunately though, the fire had quickly dwindled. He had no illusions about him being the cause though. Kurosaki had always had the fire when he went up against him. Until today.

As quickly as their verbal battles could turn into physical one's, Kurosaki went from loathing his presence to acting like an almost-friend.

Maybe he could beat some sense into him. Grimmjow had decided that he was going to do so after he had beaten the crap out the wannabe thugs.

Kurosaki hissed when he started cleaning a cut on his cheek. Grimmjow gave him a disapproving look, "Man up Kurosaki."

A flash of annoyance came and went out of the brown eyes.

_There he is, _Grimmjow thought.

Now, how to get him back permanently. He wanted the Kurosaki that fought back, not this docile, polite, annoying nerd.

After he finished, Grimmjow leaned back and gave his work a once over. Black eye, swollen lip, a few more bruises here and there and even more scratches and ripped clothes. All in all, he looked like the crap had been kicked out of him.

Hopefully the orangette hadn't been looking for a miracle. Then again, Kurosaki also should have **known** better than to expect one.

"There's a bathroom just over there, beside the office." Grimmjow turned and pointed to where he was talking about.

"Don't you want me to take care of your wounds?"

"What?"

That was an absurd question.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes and pokes Grimmjow's cheek harshly. The bluenette hissed and slapped the hand away, "What the hell!"

When he glared accusingly at his attacker, Kurosaki just smirked mockingly, "Take it like a man Jeagerjaques."

Was Kurosaki teasing him?

Suddenly very defensive he created more space between them, "Shut up Kurosaki. I don't need tending to and you're done. Leave."

Grimmjow got up with every intention of forcing Kurosaki out, but then he was grabbed and forced back down into the couch. A stray spring he never noticed before poked him in the back.

"Sit down you idiot."

And without really knowing why, Grimmjow let him tend to him.

A short while later, when Kurosaki finally went to leave, Grimmjow shifted awkwardly while he watched the other leave. Just before he went out into the cold though, Kurosaki turned, "Thanks again for saving my ass Jeagerjaques."

Before Grimmjow could stutter his way through a "no problem" or a "whatever" he left.

_Maybe I'm sick…_

It was the only plausible explanation.

-Love&Loss-

Renji tried calling that night, the cell rang the red heads song over and over, but all Ichigo did was stare at it. He had no idea what to do. After the decision he had some to after school, when Grimmjow had saved him from getting beaten nearly to death, this call threatened everything. The song stopped an silence reigned. Soon after though, it started up again.

Tightening the hold on his legs, Ichigo tried his best to ignore it.

He wasn't going to answer it. That was that. Renji had made it obviously clear that he didn't need Ichigo. So, in return, Ichigo would do the same.

After the fight, and while he had watched the other fight, Ichigo had decided that Grimmjow could be a friend.

If the orangette was going to freeze out all his friends—temporarily of course—then someone completely unrelated to the situation would be welcome. Grimmjow could easily be that person.

It wouldn't be easy though, the guy was a bastard with no manners.

The song stopped and the silence that followed was very loud. Hopefully, it wouldn't—the song started again.

Ichigo snatched the phone from his bedside table and flipped his phone open. Before some part of him could talk him out of it, he shut it off.

Tomorrow was to be a new day, he didn't need old baggage.

-Ichigo-

The next day, Ichigo stayed by himself, all the while running his plan through is head. There were two ways of going about this. He could do it slowly; get Grimmjow used to the idea of being friends or he could just force him to accept the idea. The former was the smartest route and the one he should take, but Ichigo didn't feel like it.

So the latter it was.

Ichigo had been going to enforce it as soon as he saw the bluenette, which was supposed to be this morning, but… there was no sign of his soon to be ex-tormentor.

That would just not do.

Grimmjow was messing with Ichigo's plan and it ticked him off.

When lunch came, the orangette began to search. He planned to look everywhere but he roof. It took only ten minutes to find his target. Grimmjow was walking down an aisle in the library, scowling unhappily. Following in silence, Ichigo suddenly had no idea what he was going to say.

What if what he said got them to fighting?

Considering it was them, it could happen. He had to think about this for a second.

Ichigo could always start with, "Hello." He immediately threw it away. Talk about awkward. Maybe he could—he stopped himself.

_I'm overthinking this._

Grimmjow grabbed what seemed like a random book off the shelf and went to sit at a nearby table.

_Just act Ichigo, _the orangette ordered himself and did just that.

When he plopped down onto the chair across from the bluenette, said bluenette jumped in surprise. For a second the other looked like a deer caught in a trucks headlights. The look was gone quickly though, like it had never been.

"Hey Jeagerjaques."

This was part of the plan. Even though Ichigo thought of him as Grimmjow, he couldn't call him that. Not until they were officially friends. He wouldn't want to scare the other away or something like that. Much like he had been doing yesterday.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow sat stiffly in his chair, looking ready to bolt any minute.

Maybe Ichigo could start out a little slow.

"I'm hiding from my friends. Then I saw you over here, looking bored and thought you might like some company."

Grimmjow gave him a weird look, "Right Kurosaki, whatever you say."

Then he made to leave.

Ichigo lurched across and latched onto the others wrist with all his strength, "Wait!"

Grimmjow jerked, "Kurosaki, let go!" he demanded.

It might've been his imagination, but the bluenette sounded slightly panicked.

Ichigo couldn't tell past his own panic though. He had been going to play it cool, the whole thing, if Grimmjow ever walked away, Ichigo would simply follow him. It had all flown out the window when the bluenette had actually begun to leave though.

_Way to lose your cool Ichigo, _he mentally growled to himself.

Out loud he said, "Grimmjow I have a proposition," Oops, small slip, "please sit back down."

The plan was completely out the window now, Ichigo was improvising.

Grimmjow scowled, "Let me go Kurosaki."

"Sit down, Jeagerjaques."

Surprisingly, Grimmjow didn't bolt either.

Maybe this would work out.

"Talk." The bluenette demanded.

How to phrase this? What to say? He had to think quickly. In the short time the other had been at this school, it was quick knowledge that the 'new kid' had no patience.

God he was acting pathetic.

Finally, he found the right words and began to talk, "Why don't you and me become friends?" Grimmjow looked like he wanted to interrupt so Ichigo began to speak faster, "It wouldn't be that big a deal! I just need some help keeping my friends off my back for a while. My friends hate you because of how you're basically been bullying me since the semester started. You're perfect for exactly what I need."

It was all very reasonable. It made perfect sense too. The bluenette had no friends in the school—that Ichigo was aware of—and the guys aura just screamed, "Stay away from me or die!"

All Grimmjow had to do was agree.

The bluenette was staring at him incredulously, "What the fuck kind of deal is that?" He made to get up again and again, Ichigo latched onto his waist with an iron grip.

"We're always fighting! Wouldn't this be better?!"

Grimmjow froze and seemed to be having some battle with himself.

They stared at each other, waiting and thinking.

It was a crazy idea from the start, Ichigo knew, but some things were worth the risk. If the bluenette was able to keep everyone off his back it would be worth it.

Hopefully what he had said last would get through to the taller teen.

Finally something happened.

The wrist Ichigo had been gripping went lax and Grimmjow looked at him curiously.

"You want to get rid of your friends this badly Kurosaki?"

"I don't want to get rid of them."

The bluenette sat back down on the chair and shook off his captor's hand. It easily complied.

"What, exactly do I get out of a deal like this?"

Sighing tiredly, he nearly smacked his face on the desk. He hadn't that one through very much.

"I'd owe you."

Grimmjow drummed his fingers on the table, looking totally relaxed. It was the complete opposite of how he had looked before, when Ichigo had sat down. Complete opposite of how Ichigo himself felt.

Slowly, the bluenette leaned forward and smirked, "Okay, you'd owe me."

Grimmjow held out his hand, "You got yourself a deal Kurosaki."

The relief Ichigo felt then almost felled him.

They shook hands.

"I'll collect on a later date."

The bell rang, but it was only background music in the library. Grimmjow let go of his hand and left without looking back.

Leaning back in the library chair Ichigo smiled and laughed a little nervously. He ran his hands over his face, suddenly, unexpectedly, tired.

Weirdo friendships had been formed.

He hoped.

-Love&Loss-

"So, anything new happen today?" Nina asked her son, pushing her peas back and forth on her plate.

A few days ago she had decided that they should start eating like a family. A completely foreign concept when related to them, in Grimmjow's opinion.

He never told her the truth when he tried to strike up a conversation though, so what he said next was okay.

"Yeah," He smirked and stabbed a piece of meat with his fork, "I made a new friend."

Nina looked up, started, then a second later a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Oh, that's great hun!"

Grimmjow held back a grimace, "Yeah, you can call it that."

She looked at him confusingly, but he just continued eating.

It was going to be interesting, participating in this 'friendship' with Kurosaki. Grimmjow knew he could deal with it too, because he knew how to fake something. He use to get a lot of practice every day at home after all.

* * *

**The End! of the chapter. Ichigo is getting deeper and deeper, whatever is going through his mind? We'll figure out in chapters to come. It is late, I am tired, I am happy to get this posted. Please write down your thought and send to my review box, you're thoughts are wanted. Expect next update in March.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


End file.
